The Prophecy
by X-Takoyaki-X
Summary: 'Choose east, because you will certainly find someone waiting for you.'


"Let him go! LET. HIM. GO!" Alluka cried. She struggled against the thick hands that were locking her arms behind her back. Her eyes darted at her surroundings, terrified at the wide circle of strange people that emitted an aura of malicious intentions.

He knew that fighting all of them was well beyond his limits. He would've been obedient like a sheep to a shepherd. But this time, they have Alluka. This is much different.

Killua writhed constantly in his captor's grip, and shot them a dirty look. Irritated, the man grasped a tuft of his hair and slammed his head onto the dust, but Killua did not give his enemy the pleasure of hearing him grunt with pain. His ear was still ringing from the impact, but he fought to keep his eyes open, only to focus his attention on Alluka.

The man lowered his head and breathed into Killua's ear. "Don't make it difficult for us. It'll just make it even more difficult for you. Now, call her out."

Killua was gasping softly for breath, but he managed a small "Tch." He twisted his head a little to face him, and gave him a lop-sided smirk. "Go to Hell."

"Brat!" The boy was suddenly thumped on the neck. He didn't want to close his eyes, but his eyelids did not heed to his wishes. Killua shuddered for a split second when a bolt of shock shot down his spine, then sank onto the dirt. The man withdrew his sword.

Alluka couldn't hold them in; the tears that rose into her eyes and trickled down her cheek, which were quickly absorbed by the dirt around her feet to quench their thirst. She tugged violently and even attempted to bite the hands holding tightly onto hers, but they were out of reach. She gritted her teeth and stared hard with contempt into her captor's eyes. "Let me go."

Other than arching an eyebrow, he did not react.

A shadow shifted from the far corner. "Do it. Release her. It's easier that way." He slipped his phone into his pocket.

The burly man nodded and released his iron-grip. Alluka nearly tripped as she stumbled off to her brother's side. She lifted his head onto her lap and shook him gently to wake him up, but he remained unconscious. The circle watched her with a mixture of impatience and indifference, not knowing what they should do next.

"Little one, your brother is not dead. My friend here has only knocked him down with the hilt of his sword. It would take him a few days to recover, so he will not wake up today," a voice broke the silence. Another man stepped out from the darkness, but this one was smartly-dressed unlike some of the others who wore an array of strange attires. He held an air of authority and peacefulness, and if he didn't wear that cold exterior expression….. if he hadn't been associated with these wicked people, Alluka would have considered him a likeable man.

"Let me offer you a deal. I will heed to your requests, and you will grant me one. That, or…" The man paused, and scrutinised the damp ceiling as he thought about it. "…Your brother is good as gone."

Alluka bit her bottom lip and directed her gaze away from him. If only her brother was up and beside her, he would help her out. But she was on her own now, and it wasn't very often that she would find herself alone in such a desperate situation. Of course she didn't want to lose her brother, but would he be extremely angry if she granted the man his wish?

She carefully laid her brother down, and stood with her chin up, despite her legs threatening to topple over any second. Alluka clenched her fists and glowered. "I need to know your name first."

"My name?" A smile crept on the man's lips. He was deeply amused. He liked her. He liked her show of confidence and the mask she was wearing in attempt to hide her fear. Not the best traits to have in the Zoldyeck's, but ultimately, a dangerous tool for great things. He liked her very much.

"I am Kuroro Lucifer."

* * *

><p><strong>*SPOILER*<strong>

**They've already found an exorcist (apparently, Abegane) in the original story, but Togashi never mentioned what happened afterwards. I reckon he'll continue it soon, since the Chimera Ant arc just ended 8D**

**Juuuuuust messing around with your heads =w= Food for thought.**


End file.
